The Iron Clan Movie 3: Lord Modde
by Christopher Storm
Summary: After the Sound Invasion. Something appears in the villages, as Lord Modde came for the emeralds, and freezing the earth into ice. As his own planet. Only now, can Chris and the Iron Clan stopped Modde and his army before it's too late? We will find out.


**Hey folks! This is the third movie, as there's six of my OCs and five OCs made by me and my friend Mr Cartoon. So enjoy this first part folks. P.S. I'm gonna have Colonel Calloway's First name James.**

* * *

In the peaceful villages, in the unknown country call Elemental Nations, and in the village call Konoha. And the Fifth Hokage who's protecting this village name Tsunade Senju. Also last name is Calloway, who's married to a man name James Calloway. To that village, it's been invaded by the Sound Nins, that been lead by their leader. Who's the Snake Sannin name Orochimaru. The invasion was horrible and almost the death of the village. So now, it's all thanks for the Iron Clan, that helped defends Konoha, and defeated Orochimaru. Which is Christopher Storm who defeated him, with Naruto Uzumaki on his side. Now the village is repairs, half of them of course. And so, at the waterfalls. We see Darrel Jones floating in the air with his legs crossed. Doing the Inner Peace and listening the sound of waters.

"Ah, the sounds of nature, the sound of water. There's some relaxing for some Inner Peace and some meditating." Darrel said to himself. So, while Darrel is doing his inner peace. Someone along with others came. And spotted Darrel floating in the air by the waterfall. It was Mokuba, Storm, Toby and Shizuka.

"There he is guys! Hey Darrel!" Mokuba call out. As Darrel hears him calling, and four of them fly by the waterfall, as he never notices Storm, Toby and Shizuka wears dancing clothes and two girls got tambourines. And Mokuba has a flute. Even Toby gotten a both bongo drums which hanging around his neck. So now, he shut his eyes again, and continue meditating.

"We're so glad we find ya Darrel." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, and guess what. We've been practicing some dancing and music. And we're a big shot here now! Watch!" Toby said. As all spread up in line, and so, Toby begins bongo the drums, and Storm and Shizuka dances in the air with their tambourines. And Mokuba blows his flute in perfect music, so now, they've flight around here, as Storm and Shizuka float around in circle, while Toby is in the middle of their circle continuing bongo his drums, and Mokuba continues blowing his flute in perfect keys. As for Darrel, he find that annoying, when he's meditating. And now someone's is disturbing him now.

"Grr! Why must they do this now?" Darrel whispered. As they've continues of their dancing and playing music. And it's making him annoying even more. "Mokuba, kids. Stop this right now." But, they've couldn't hear him, as they've continued playing and dancing. He now growls, and getting mad as well. "When does a person gets some meditating around here?" He now gotten 7 ticked marks on his head. As they've continued.

While continuing, Darrel, had just about enough. And snapped loud. "GAH! WILL YOU STOP IT NOW?!" They've flinch and stopped playing and dancing. And looked at Darrel surprise of his snap. "I want you all not to play those again! Right now I am here for meditating and inner peace. And I cannot with you kids disturbing me." As now, Toby, Storm, Shizuka and Mokuba were now turn sad.

"We didn't mean to disturb you Darrel." Storm said.

"We all have been practicing." Shizuka added. Toby and Mokuba nodded.

"Well don't disturb me then." Darrel when back meditating, then suddenly, he sense something danger, he turn around at the sky, as the kids follows and frowned. Something is coming this way here. And in the space, we see a giant meteor. Heading straight towards earth.

In the village, we see Tyler, Brandi, Tsunade and James Calloway. As they're at the observatory, looking through the giant telescope, as James were shock.

"This isn't good Tsunade. This isn't good at all." James said. As now, Brandi and Tyler were wondering about this.

"So, what's this all about there, Calloway?" Tyler asked.

"Is something horrible is about to happen?" Brandi added.

"There is, the meteor is heading this way to our earth." James said, as Sakura, Naruto, Kiba with his puppy Akamaru, Tenten and Ino hears that.

"So, what will happen? Calloway-san? Is it gonna hit?" Ino asked.

"I'm afraid so, and it won't be long." James told them. As it's shocked them.

"What?! Then why are you so calm? Can we do something about destroying it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we've thought about that, but the problem is. We got nothing here to destroy it. Nothing at all." James said, as Tsunade is sad, and with Shizune.

"Ah man, this isn't happening." Kiba whine, and his puppy partner Akamaru whine too. As Brandi and Tyler looks up the open. And fear what will happen to the planet earth.

So now in orbit, we see the giant meteor, combines the earth, causing it to cracks, and then huge explosions happen, as the earth was destroy, but suddenly, it's turns out to be a video, and Kent Brockman is showing them what's happened.

"And so everyone, you saw it. That's the computer simulation of what's going to happen to the Earth later this afternoon. Now, if you're anything like me, then you're scared! And you don't want to spend the last moments on Earth in a television studio!" Kent shouts, and when down his deck, and got all his stuffs packed. "So...uh...have a happy end of the world, see you, bye." He runs out, as hearing all the peoples panics.

At the house, Tug, Shikamaru, Choji and Ben jumps in shocking as Tug drops down. And turned annoying. "Ah man! I wanted to watch the sports. Instead, we see the worlds is ending."

"Man, what a drag!" Shikamaru moans in annoying.

"Yeah," Ben said, and waters down his eyes. "It can't end like this. I've never even had a girlfriend! No! It's not fair! I haven't even lived yet!" As now, they've hear snores, they've turn and saw Homer snoring away, even got all the junks foods on him, all mess and fatten him up. Almost.

"How can Homer sleeps in the time like this?" Choji asked.

"I don't know Choji, don't know at all." Shikamaru answered.

So now, the meteor are heading to the earth fast, and in the city, and then all over the village of Konoha, all the villagers panics and all runs. Even they crowed all up. Everything going really crazy, but, Christopher Storm and Tug Rover flying by up high, and above the clouds. And stops in air, staring up the meteor that's coming here.

"Alright, remember Tug. We're not trying to destroy it. Just changes it's course." Chris told him.

"Right. Got ya, Chris." Tug replies. "It's riskier though. But if only it will be a lot easy is just blow the whole thing up."

"Yeah, I know that Tug. But try to put yourself in their shoes." Chris said to Tug.

"Ho boy, I was afraid you say that." Tug added. As now, the huge winds was hear, and nearly blown them, and saw something coming here now.

"Look!" Chris shouts, as Tug looked.

At the cliffs, Brandi, Robin the Fox, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura watches. And hope they changes the meteor's course.

"Man, I sure hope they changed the meteor course." Shikamaru said.

"They must changed the course, I just know it." Robin replies.

"Oh, I don't wanna die! Not right now!" Choji cries in fear.

"Come on, Chris." Brandi pray her hope on them.

As now, Chris and Tug battles yells, and unleashing their energy wave, which they've combines, adding up more powers. So when it's direct hits it, shocking happen as it's got no effects on it! Chris and Tug were shocked in horror.

"What?! OH NO!" Chris yells. As now, the meteor gone close, and causing it total chaos, blowing a humongous winds, blowing Chris and Tug around, as now, the chaos and winds blowing everything here, causing all the buildings to collapse, the waters were raising up like crazy causing a huge wave. All the tidal waves are washing out everything here. All the peoples holding on to something, as the winds are getting strong. Even the volcano started to erupted. Frighten every peoples in the island, and all the grounds crumbles up. All the peoples holding up, and grabbing hands. As now, the others got to the grounds, as the everything about to end, all yelps in shocking.

"Ah! This is it!" Brandi shouts.

We then, see the ancient wall, of the all drawing, and a title appearing.

**The Iron Clan Movie 3**

**Lord Modde**

* * *

At the sky, we see the Iron Clan and the Heir, Christopher Storm, smiling at the view with his lover Robin the Fox. As the Logo appears.

**Iron Clan Movie**

**Hachamecha gaoshiyosete kuru**  
**Naite 'rubaai ja nai**

All the fade images of Iron Clan battling against their enemies. As Chris battles against Saffron. Creating flash explosion.

**Waku-waku ohyaku-bai ni shite**

We then see Chris flying with Robin, and along with Ben, Mokuba, Arlon, and Darrel over the city.

**Pâtî no shuyaku ni narô**  
**Muchû ni narerumono ga**  
**Itsu ka kimi osugee yatsu ni suru n'da?**

We now see Mokuba training with Ben. While Darrel sword fighting with Chris. While Tyler showing off his muscle on the girls, only didn't work out.

**NO-TEN P-KAN Sora wa harete**

We now see Robin, Ino, Tenten, Brandi, Sibella and Winnie walking and chatting.

**IPPAI OPPAI Boku genki**

As Toby, Storm, Naruto and Kiba grinned, as John grabbed them in his bear hug.

**Toraburu to asobeyancha bôi**

In Konoha, we see Chris watching the view, while Sasuke glaring at him from the ground.

**We gotta power! Tetsu Kuran'adobenchā!**

We now see Chris, Ben, Darrel on both side on Chris, with Tug, Homer, Arlon and Naruto standing, and bursted up aura high. Blowing all Sound Nins away.

**NO-TEN P-KANatama saete  
****RA-MEN ROPPAIHaha nonki**

We now see Naruto, standing on the Hokage's Mountains. Watching the view on Konoha. As dreaming one day to become Hokage.

**Seiki-matsu hashageochame gâru**

We now see Sasuke with Sakura holding his arm, which annoying him. While Robin holding around Chris in his arms with a smiles.

**We gotta power! Tetsu Kuran'adobenchā!**

We see Chris standing with the golden aura bursting up, and cover the whole area with flash explosion. Now we see the Iron Clan standing with the Konoha Nin 12 in the front gate in Konoha smiling and smirks on the pose., as song ended.

* * *

In out in space, the giant meteor was off course, and explodes off of orbit. And in the earth, in the Konoha Village. Everything is a mess, and it was half repair. As now, we see under the mess and sands, is Brandi, Robin the Fox, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura. They've groans. As Choji stands up, and getting the sands off of him.

"Is, is it over?" Choji asked. "Are we still alive?"

"I'm not very sure Choji." Shikamaru replies. As they've all getting up. And getting confuse here. When they looks up, they see shooting meteors coming down, small ones.

"Wow, look at that." Brandi said in awes.

"What are they?" Choji asks.

"Those must be stars shooting down." Shikamaru said, as getting a bump in the head by Robin.

"Will you chill out?" Robin said to him.

"They must be meteorite from that planet." Tsunade answered. Brandi and Shizune looked at the village by the cliff. And saw something shocking.

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Shizune pointed. And they all saw a enormous building, as a spaceship likes.

"What is that?" Sakura asks.

"Whatever it is. We better check that out." Robin said, as all of them running, as Choji is scare.

"What?! Are you insane!? It's might be dangerous there!" Choji shouts and running after them.

At the village, all the villagers stares at the enormous spaceship all surprising and confusing. Even now it's steaming up, as it's landed. Where did it come from? So now, the hatch opens down, and into the stairs, and now, someone step out. Wearing a jumpsuit. And a helmet. It's looks up and low his head down. All the peoples stare at it. And wondering who it is and why this ship landed. All of them being asking each others about that.

"Alright men! Let's move out!" The alien solider commands. And all the soldiers runs out. All of them, and reach the grounds now. So now, one soldier who commands, give the announce.

"Attention! We here by claim this planet. From this moment on, will belong to Lord Modde! Supreme ruler of the universe." he said to the peoples, who's confuse. "Anyone who will not obey, and bow down, will be exterminated." Of course, all the peoples started laughing of this joke.

"Yeah right!" One of them shouts. "Will forget it punk!"

"Lord Modde, huh? What a joke!" Second laughed. "We never heard of him."

While the peoples laughing, Brandi, Robin the Fox, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura got through in front, and saw them with the enormous space ship. And all notices about them laughing. Which Choji has chills on his spine.

"Who are they? I never seen them before." Tsunade asked. As Sakura has no idea.

"Why are the peoples laughing at them? Those guys gives our a chill. And they're scary." Choji shaking up. As Sakura was annoying.

"Choji! Don't you start that. We're not going anywhere and that's it." Sakura snapped at him, which he flinch.

Inside the spaceship, we see in the bridge room, and at the throne chair, we see four aliens standing there, as one is small, and has darker green skins, he has green horns on his forehead. As a little long arms. He's call, Damiect.

The second alien has a bright blue skins, he has cape and clothes, he got yellow boots, and crossed his arms. He's called. Pentice.

The third one is a fat demons, who looked like Homer. But his skins are darker yellow, and has demon wings on his back, and has a demon horns on his forehead. And got some big arms. He even got an evil grin. He is Ripshaw.

The forth one is a tell demon, has darker blue, and a horn on his forehead, he got narrowed eyes. He got demon armors. He's Minslow.

And last is an very elderly man, who's an alien. He's eyes are darker looks. He got his hood over his head. An armor and cloak he got. Even a cape under the cloak. And on the open hood, is a helmet. He's sitting down on his throne chair, and was name Lord Modde. As now, the commanders are looking over the controls. Which having problems.

While then, one commander was getting nervous on this, and can't seems to get it right, right now. "Oh great. What now?" He wondering. As now, Minslow was getting annoying and turn to the commander who's nervous.

"You having a little problem weakling?" Minslow annoyingly asked.

"AH!" He jumps in fright and looks at Minslow. Who's staring at him. "Problem? Problem?! Oh no! Nonononono! There's no problem, expect." He gulp in fright. "I've been calculating of how many days, which I'm not very clearing of that." He chuckles nervous, as Minslow walk to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Minslow asked again.

"Well...What I'm saying is, that. That it's might well..." He said, as he saw Minslow by the controls. And glaring at him. "Cause right now I'm checking them all up sir. I'm sure I will." Minslow narrowed him.

"Hmm, whatever it is you better get this resorted out now. Lord Modde isn't getting any older you know." Minslow said.

Which now, Lord Modde hear him, and getting outrages and anger a little in him. He turn his head to him. "Minslow." He spokes, as Minslow was shock, and turn around to him. And realizing what he just open his mouth.

"Oh.. wait sir I didn't mean you for real, it was just an expression." Minslow said.

"That doesn't sound any expression to me, Minslow." He stood up while narrowing at Minslow, which getting a chills in his spines.

"Oh please sir, it was an honest slip. I didn't mean what I said." Minslow begged.

So without mercy, he shots a deadly beam through Minslow's heart.

"GAH!" Minslow's eyes roll in the back, and drops forward, and die. Which one commander yells in fear of seeing Minslow's death.

"Now that fools is out, tell me. How long will it take?" Lord Modde asks. As he step forward and bow to him.

"Well, my lord. You see, it's a certain willing to tell you, that. Well, I do not sure what to say to you." He said in nervous tone.

"How many day?" He asks again.

"Well, to be honest. I would, say, about ten days." he said, he then got shot through his heart by Lord Modde. "GAH!" He drops on his back. As the second commander saw that, and walk away only stopped by Modde.

"Stop!" He shouts, as he flinch and turn to him. "Your in charges now, tell me. How many long days to freeze this planet up?"

"Sire." He bow to him and asked. "If I say three days, will I live?" Modde smirked and nodded. "Lord Modde, it's my humble to say this to you, that the works can be done in three days." So now, Modde grabs one of the pills from bowl and eat it. "It's an honor to serve you sire, thank you for intrusting me. You can count on me, I'm sure It can be done."

Meanwhile outside the space ship, the solider gives commands, as all of the soldiers aims their hands on them.

"On my mark. FIRE!" He shouts, as all of them blasting all energy blasts, so now all the peoples started walking away in panic. And almost gotten hits by them. While then, Brandi, Robin the Fox, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura stay and was shocked of them.

"Hey, should we like, stay here for Chris and Tug to get back?" Robin asked.

"Are you crazy or something?!" Choji shouted, as Mokuba came landed front of them, as he senses something wrong.

"Huh? Mokuba, what are you...?" Brandi asks, only he runs forward.

"Mokuba! Wait!" She shouts, as Mokuba kept running through some of the people, giving a battle cries, so now, the soldiers continuing firing, only now Mokuba deflected one of them, and leaps in the air, and then he straight kicked one of the soldier's helmet, which breaks the glass in front. He leaps off, and quickly blocking one of their attack, and knock him away, and quickly sweep kick one, as when the soldier with a broken glass looks, a bright sun he just saw, and blocking it with his hands in pain, causes some alien like them dislike suns. And moving away. So far, Mokuba did his fighting skills against them all, after knocking and kicking against three of them, and while dodging the third soldier's kick. Inside the space ship, to the bridge room. They've saw the hologram and the screen as well, seeing Mokuba fighting off the soldiers, which Damiect, Pentice, Ripshaw and Lord Modde watches, as Ripshaw chuckled at the this. Seeing how the soldiers getting beaten up by a kid.

"Those guys are getting beaten by a kid. What weaklings!" Ripshaw chuckled.

So far, Pentice agrees with him, after seeing Mokuba fighting off and charged towards them. Even he chuckled.

"Looks like will have to step in & show them whose boss." Pentice said.

But suddenly, Lord Modde spotted something in Mokuba's pocket bag, which is opened a little. "Wait. Could it be?" he fly up and vanish, and appears front of the hologram, and saw the Chaos Emerald in his pocket. "It is." He chuckles.

At the outside, Mokuba spotted five more soldiers coming at him, which Brandi know he need helps. "Hang on kid!" She ran with the Tonfas Iron Balls.

"Bran! No!" Robin try to stop her.

Mokuba didn't know two were behind him, only he spotted two of them front of him. As now Brandi shouts. "Mokuba! Duck!" He do what she say and ducked, missing two energy blast, and hits two in front, so far, Brandi leaps forward, and bashed their heads hard, using the Tonfas Iron Balls. He looked and were awes.

"Whoa! Nice going Bran!" Mokuba shouts.

"Thanks. It was nothing." Brandi said, and took her by surprise, as one appear and jabs her gut hard.

"Hey!" Mokuba shouts, and charged, he knocked him away, and grabs Brandi and fly away, missing all the energy blasts. Only now he realize, that the blue Chaos Emerald drop out. He yelps in shocking. And too late, as it's rolled to Lord Modde, who evil smirked, as the soldiers bow to him.

"How very careless of you, all peoples always losing these now a day." Modde said, and get a good look at it, and it's the same Chaos Emerald. "It's really is the same one." He chuckles. As Mokuba was confuse.

"What's going on?" Mokuba's mind. "How did he knows about them?"

Really then, Sakura has Choji in front as her human shield. "Hey you! Old man! Your their boss, are ya? Well we got some bone to pick with you." Choji was shaken up with fear. As now, Damiect, Pentice, and Ripshaw appear, wearing the jumpsuit and a helmet too.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! She only joking around! She's get a little crazy!" Choji protect.

"Be quiet Choji, I'll handle this!" Sakura said. "You guys got some nerves here, landing in our planet and our village, shooting everyone here. You are guest here. Ya know, what kind of way to act? Huh?" She asked them, as Pentice step forward and gives all the answer.

"It's rather simple girly, we came to this planet for our desirable purposes. And if anyone's ever in our way." Pentice said. "We blast them! Just like were about to do to you & the fat boy."

With that word Pentice just said, made Sakura let go of Choji and dropped down, as she's shocked. "What? But, you can't be serious!" She stated.

"Oh we are serious! Now I suggest you stand down now." Pentice said as he powers up. "Or else!"

"That won't be necessary Pentice. After all, foolish humans like them have no idea about us, beside. They're all playing with the big boys now. But, at least I've got something what I wanted." Elderly Modde stares at the chaos emerald. As Sakura was confused.

"Hey, how did you know about that emerald?" Sakura asked him.

"I happened to know everything about these. They have powerful energy on them, quite amazing don't you think? But for now, I wanted to know. Where are the rest of them?" Modde asked.

"Well if you wanted them. Those Iron Clan dorks keep them at their home, and has six of them at least." Sakura replies. And DUMB things up!

"SAKURA YOU IDIOT!" Mokuba snapped, as Sakura realized and cover her mouths.

"Well, I do love secrets. Come here little girl." Modde uses his hand and force pulling Sakura, as Choji hold her from being pulled to him.

"Better hang on Sakura! I can't hold on much longer!" Choji shouts, as being pulled towards him, and now, her head was connected to Modde's hand. She struggle to free, but no use.

"Hey! Let her go!" Mokuba runs to save her, only Pentice and Ripshaw appears and kneed his gut hard. Causing him to gasps in pain, and move forward a bit. So now, Damiect. appears, and tab his finger to his forehead, making him fall down.

"Now let see you know about them, but don't worry. It won't hurt." Modde said, as using his mind power. To see everything in Sakura's head, and founded about the Chaos Emeralds, as she was right. He smirked. "Looks like she's telling the truth boys." As she fainted down, he walked away giving three and his army a mission.

"So now, if all those chaos emeralds on in their houses somewhere, find them, as after you've gotten them all. I want that Youth Machine be ready in one hour." Modde ordered, as Damiect was shocked about one hour only.

"One hour?!" Damiect said.

Elderly Modde glared angrily at him, as Pentice and Ripshaw glared at him. "Damiect! You fool!" He whispered him quietly. As Damiect realized and bow down to Lord Modde.

"Oh yes but of course my Lord. We shall have it ready within one hour." Damiect said.

As now, they've breaks in the Iron Clan's house, and gotten six of them, and now. They've building the Youth Machine, as now above the tower on the enormous space craft. It's taken every mins. As one hour was ended, as they finished building the Youth Machine, and they placed all Seven Chaos Emeralds. And activated. Elderly Modde watches, activated, and bursted with great energy. He laughed. "At Last! It's ready!"

At Skyworld. We see Lady Palutena. Senses danger in Konoha Village. "Pit, Viridi." She spoke, getting their attention. And listen what Lady Palutena got to say.

"I've senses grave danger come upon in Konoha. Something is about to rises up. I never thought one day, that the super demon dragon would ever come here." Lady Palutena said, with a frown.

At the tower. We see Modde standing inside, as he said. "Alright, since you complete it in one hour. Now the times has come, for my day of becoming young once more! Activated now! FOR I SHALL HAVE ETERNAL YOUTH!" Pentice nods and activated the machine. As it's bursted up great energy aura, inside. As Modde feeling something, as he's turning young, he laughed, and then. When the seconds ended. The hatch opened. As he step out, Lord Modde is now young once more. Laughing as he's 20 years younger.

"FINALLY! I'm young again! It's feels like a dreams come true!" Lord Modde yelling and laughing at the same time. The Youth Machine was now deactivated. As he still laughing. "Young again! Young once more! Now nothing will stand in my way! IDIOT! Bow before your master!" Three of them bow before him.

"Yes my lord." Three of them said.

As now, the machine was launched from the space craft, going way up, above beside the clouds. So now, it's rotates, as dark clouds was sprays out. Spreading all over the world. Covered everything from the sun, so now. Everything here are dark around the world. All the city, and village. Even Toontown, which confused them, and at the hidden castle of Lord Wily. Suddenly it's almost cold around, freezing everywhere. As so, what will happen now?

* * *

**Hope you liked folks. Causes the next chapter will come. Read and Review.**


End file.
